


POLAROID

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Detective C. C. Tinsley, Detective Ricky Goldsworth, M/M, Please bare with me, Serial Killer Ricky Goldsworth, Smut, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, i'll write smut but it won't be good, it's a little gay, okay it's a lotta gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tinsworth lemon written by someone who can't write.
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	POLAROID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which c.c. tinsley goes to pick up his detective partner, ricky goldsworth, for work, but while waiting in his living room for him to get ready, he spots something underneath a dresser that changed everything. a single photo. 
> 
> *******************************************************
> 
> NOT PROOF READ! probably very bad! i've never written smut before, please bare with me. 
> 
> i take requests, please do comment if you have one!

(READ CHAPTER SUMMARY FIRST)

C.C. Tinsley's eyes scanned over the photo as he began to feel sick to his stomach. In all his years a detective, he'd seem some disturbing shit, far worse than this, but he knew it wasn't the photos themselves making him uneasy, it was the unbearable truth staring him directly in the face, rattling through his head, the truth that had been plaguing him for weeks. Before, he'd been able to shake the suspicion, convincing himself he was crazy. That was before, this was now. This time he had the evidence right before his eyes.

His face drained of all colour as he stared down at the photo in his quivering hands. The nude image of what he assumed was a male, glared back at him. The dismembered appendages and head were arranged around the torso almost in a cult sacrifice inspired circle. Peculiar glyphs written in thick crimson decorated the entirety of the corpse, at least what was left of it. He'd seen the scene before. With his own two eyes, at an investigation, in broad daylight. This photo was blanketed by the darkness of the night. 

"Like what you see?" As Ricky Goldsworth's lips delicately brushed against the taller man's left ear, he felt his hot breath against his flesh, sending a jolt of electricity through his spine, the hair on the back of his neck shooting up at the sensation. Goosebumps spread like wildfire all over Cecil's body. He jumped at the sudden disturbance, the photo flying out of his hands. Adrenaline flooded his veins, him instinctively reaching under his long jacket towards his holster at the speed of light, but Ricky was faster. A firm grasp on Cecil's wrist stopping him in his tracks allowed him to hitch a quick breath, his mind racing with a million questions, doing everything in his power to try to adjust to and comprehend the situation. It was only this way for a second, before Ricky slowly let the delicate hand drop back to Tinsley's side to abandon his weapon. Goldsworth spared no time to press his tanned hands around the man's waist and over his thigh. The feeling of the taller man tensing up made a smirk tug at Ricky's lips. With one ear pressed against his partner's back, he could hear the rapid thumps coming from his chest, like a distorted metronome. He trailed his hand up Tinsley's thigh, gradually making his way to the pistol holstered at his waist, wrapping his hand around the handle and slowly lifted it out, emptying the gun against his thigh, his other hand occupied on Cecil's waist, before throwing it across the room, it hitting the ground with a loud clink. "I can show you more, if you want."

C.C. Tinsley was at a loss for words. His mouth hung agape, thinking of a thousand things he could say, what he could ask. What? Why? Who? His thoughts were soon wiped clean from his head as Ricky snaked his arm around his neck, resting his hand below his ear and running his thumb over his jaw, feeling out the stubble that had sprouted in the past few days. Tinsley froze completely, not daring to turn and look at the shorter of the two. His breathing was laboured, unnatural and forced. Ricky felt his friend's chest and shoulders rising and dropping rapidly and moved his hand from his jaw to his shoulder, spinning him around on the spot, so they were facing each-other. 

They were just inches apart, Cecil keeping his gaze fixated on the ground, feeling cold where Ricky was just moments ago. The second Ricky moved closer, Tinsley flinched, as if he'd been snapped out of a trance and had come to his senses. He felt his heart rise up to from a lump in his throat, finally putting all the pieces together. Goldsworth saw the look of realisation and understanding flush over the detective's face, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Easy, CC." Ricky took a step forward, watching as his taller, lankier counterpart stumbled backwards. 

"It was you." Was all Tinsley could muster his voice as fragile as he felt. He clung to the back of the sofa for support in fear of his increasingly weakening knees would give way at any moment. He watched as Ricky approached him with a smirk plastered on his face. He giggled.

"Good guess, detective."

Tinsley needed to leave. To call someone. To do anything but be where he was. He was in fight or flight mode and he was not about to fight Ricky Goldsworth. He scrambled for his phone, only for it to get violently knocked out of his hand when halfway though his pass-code, causing him to flinch. He moved to get it but Ricky grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall with such force and held him there with a fistful of Tinsley's shirt. Cecil knew that plan was hopeless. He may have been significantly taller, but for what Ricky lacked in height, he made up for in strength. He'd be foolish to try to fight him off.

"Why?" Ricky looked up at him, their eyes connecting for the first time since Cecil arrived. 

"I did what I had to do." He replied casually, releasing his fist and instead, flattening his hand out in the same spot, running it down his stomach. Cecil did his best to ignore the smaller man, ignore the flames he was convinced we was indulged in.

"You didn't have to do anything." Tinsley spat down at him in a sudden burst of confidence, although Ricky could hear the fear and hesitation behind his voice. He moved his hands downwards, tracing the line the belt and the shirt met. "They were innocent. A-all of them." His words were shaky now, and coming out more as incoherent mumbles. His fingers slowly but surely met in the middle at the silver buckle. The man trembled under his touch, in fear or from the teasing, it was still a sight to see.

"Stop it." Tinsley demanded, but Ricky soldiered on. "R-ricky.." He trailed off as Goldsworth slung one hand around the back of his neck, pulling him to his level and landing a bite in the burrow of his neck, one hand still working the buckle, smiling at the noise he earned from Tinsley.

"Why?" Tinsley fought the urge to lean into his partner's touch. "What're you scared of?" Until he couldn't. The words were so close to his ear, they sent shock waves through his veins, followed by a brief nip on the earlobe and firm, flat hand over his crotch, and he wholeheartedly gave in.

"Motherfucker." The detective cursed under his breath, only egging Ricky on further. More pressure, a harder bite but this time, lower down. On the neck. The sensation caused him to buck up towards the touch, earning a sinister laugh from the smaller man. "Asshole." 

"You're really going to get bratty with me now?" Ricky's voice was low, and serious. If it was ten minutes ago, he would have cowered away from him, but his mind was conflicted. The pain mixed with fear, pleasure and adrenaline was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He couldn't think straight, and Ricky yanking him down into a heated kiss certainly wasn't helping, but he wasn't fighting it. Why wasn't he fighting it? Any sane person would be screaming, flailing, and here he was, melting into the touch of a serial killer. Ricky closed what space was left between them and that was when he figured out that they wanted this just as much as each-other. Ryan pushed himself forward, Tinsley carelessly letting a small moan escape against the other man's mouth. He could sense the cocky smirk coming from Ricky. "Better."

"You're lucky I like you, C.C. Tinsley." He planted kisses all the way from his ear to his collar bone while he lifted his hand from Cecil's trousers and snaked it under the elastic of his boxers, making Tinsley's head drop down onto Rickey's shoulder in defeat. "God knows where you'd be if I didn't." 

Tinsley shivered at that. He didn't want to know either, but before he could think about it, a hand wrapped around his cock, a muffled moan left his mouth into the crook of Ricky's neck. Once he began pumping, Tinsley swore he saw stars. He hadn't even realised how deprived he'd been of this, how bad he needed it. How bad he needed Ricky.

"You okay, big guy?" Ricky teased, the other man throwing his head back against the wall, gripping onto him like he was all he needed. It may have been fun and games for Ricky Goldsworth, but he knew he wouldn't be forgetting this anytime soon. How his partner in law looked under his fingertips, at his will. He also knew this wasn't going to be an easy one to get out of, but he didn't want to think about that right now. He was too invested in Tinsley. With that in mind, he sped up a bit, feeling him twitch in his hand and watching him bite the inside of his cheek in an effort to keep quiet, but Ricky wasn't having that. He took his spare hand that was rested on the back of Tinsley's neck and rolled his thumb over his lips, pushing down when he got to the middle. Tinsley obediently obliged, mouth hanging open, with Ricky's thumb resting on his tongue.

"Let me hear you, baby." 

With that, Goldsworth tightened his grip on the taller man's cock, closing his hand around it at the top and letting it slide back down again, over and over again, faster than before. Cecil moaned at the sudden change of pace and Ricky smiled at the sound. He knew he wouldn't last long, not if Ricky kept this up, but he wasn't ready for it to be over.

"Oh, fuck!" Ricky let out in a rather load groan when the sudden touch of Tinsley's hands down his pants hit him. Tinsley flicked his thumb over the top of the man's tip, smearing the precum down his length to make his strokes smoother and better, and boy were they. Ricky could barely focus on pleasuring his friend, but did his best. A sloppy attempt. The detective felt a wave of pride as he watched the man once controlling him such a flustered mess. They were both dangerously close. Cecil sped up his pumps on the other man, Goldsworth returning the favour.

"Ricky-" He forced, but the man knew what he was going to say.

"I know, baby, me too." He carried on, faster, harder and more intense than before. Tinsley mimicked him, and within seconds, they were both knee-buckling messes. A mix of loud moans filled the room as the sensation overtook them, both heads on each-other's shoulder, panting, heaving, tired.

They stood there for a good minute, just taking in what had happened. Ryan was the first one to back away, adjusting himself accordingly.

"We should probably talk."


End file.
